The present invention provides composite materials comprising at least two different plastic material layers directly bonded to one another, of which one layer consists of polyurethane and the layer directly bonded to it consists of a different thermoplastic plastic material.
It is known that composites comprising a thermoplastic material and a polyurethane, in particular a polyurethane foam, do not exhibit adequate bonding adhesion. This bonding adhesion can be improved by the use of adhesion-promoting layers. This approach is, however, undesirable for applications in the automobile industry, where such composite materials are increasingly being employed, because the required working-up and recycling processes entail the use of materials which preferably differ as little as possible.
Therefore, the object of the present invention was to adequately improve the bonding adhesion between a layer made of a polyurethane and a layer directly bonded thereto made of another thermoplastic material.